Himawari
himawari (向日葵) is an who started in late 2009. Her singing is clear and her voice is very light and refreshing, yet distinctive and expressive. Nevertheless, regardless of the genre of the song, her voice retains its delicate and pleasant tone while still also able to hold both long and high notes. Her first cover was "Another" , and her most popular cover is of "Pokemoshka" (Parody of Matryoshka) with over 427K views and 15K mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # UFHs -luxury- (NioP album) (Released on May 19, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # emonloid (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # emonloid2 (Released on June 12, 2011) # emonloid3 (Released on November 19, 2011) # Eternal Milky Way (Ryo-kun album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # LOGiN (Released on April 30, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2008.09.26) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.07) # "Chip Tears" (2008.10.24) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2008.11.30) # "Gemini" (2009.02.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Enamel and Ribbon" (2009.03.07) # "Another" -retake- (2009.05.10) # "Souai Sei Riron" (Theory of Mutual Love) (2009.05.23) # "Obedience-Sunaosa-" (Obedience-Exceeding Repairs-) (2009.06.12) # "OVER" (2009.07.10) # "SKELETON LIFE" feat. himawari and Emirio (2009.07.13) # "NEL" (2009.07.19) # "SPiCa" (2009.07.31) # "Alice" (2009.08.21) # "Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2009.08.22) # "Akai Hana" (Red Flower) feat. himawari and Torasuke (2009.09.16) # "Gekka no Hime Uta" (Song of the Moonflower Princess) (2009.09.26) # "(It's not) World's end" (2009.10.04) # "Juvenile" feat. himawari and Torasuke (2009.11.08) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Dirty Prism) (2009.12.07) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.29) # "blue bird" (2010.01.09) # "Natrium" (2010.01.11). # "Nostalgia" (2010.01.11) # "Discommunication" (2010.02.07) # "Ore no Valentine ga Nanka Okashii" (My Valentine is Kinda Weird) (2010.02.13) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of Literature Boy) (2010.03.04) # "Sakasama Rainbow" (Inverted Rainbow) feat. himawari and Lily (2010.03.22) # "Unfragment" 2010.03.22) # "Sora ni Tsuku" (Arrive at the Sky) (Original with ) (2010.04.15) # "Just Be Friends" -Arrange ver.- (2010.04.25) # "Keikaku Toshi" (City of Plans) (2010.04.25) # "Melancholic" (2010.05.02) # "Kaerimichi" (The Road Home) (2010.05.09) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.06.05) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (Can be read as "The End is Coming" or "The Weekend is Coming") (2010.06.09) # "World is Mine" (2010.06.26) (Community only) # "Colorful World" (2010.06.28) # "Heart Beats" (2010.07.12) # "Lost and Found" (2010.07.30) # "7days" (2010.08.30) # "Akogi de Natsu no Kyoku Medley" feat. himawari, Chawa, Shinobu, Ichigo, Kazukin, Michita, Scop, kunkun, Guriiku and Jenga (2010.09.17) # "ℒAmefuru wa Koniwa" feat. Lily and himawari(chorus) (2010.09.21) (In 2. Mylist) # "Hitogomi" (2010.09.23) # "sequence of love" (2010.09.25) # "glow" (2010.10.30) # "Free" feat. himawari and Lily (2010.11.10) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2010.11.14) (Community only) # "Mata Ashita" (2010.11.22) # "Pokemoshka" (Parody of Matryoshka) (2010.11.27) # "Kosmos, Cosmos" -Aimasu remix- (2010.12.25) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.12.30) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.10) # "Love Timer" (2011.01.11) # "Hanataba" (Bouquet) (Original) (2011.02.11) (Community only) # "Cinderella Syndrome" (2011.03.06) # "Tómur" (2011.03.26) # "irony" (Oreimo OP) (2011.03.29) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (Dreamtown Contrast) (2011.04.18) # "Sacred Secret" (2011.05.19) (Deleted on NND) # "Usotsuki" 　(Liar) (2011.06.23) # "Natsume Yuujin Chou Ryuuseigun" (Parody of Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun) (2011.07.04) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Miss ranai" (Phantom Thief Chiyoko Kubozono Never Misses) (2011.07.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.22) # "Last Hello" (Original with oga) (2011.09.04) # "Biera" (Original with ) (2011.09.12) # "Marionette" (2011.09.26) # "Yozora Iro Sympathism" (Night-Sky-Colored Sympathism) (2011.10.28) # "Tsukino" (Of The Moon) (2011.11.12) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Campanella" -remix- feat. himawari and Torasuke (2011.12.13) # "Cross Road*brillant place" (Original) (2011.12.21) (in 2. Mylist) # "Kenshinteki Ningen wa Yasashii Hito ni Narenai" (Those Devoted Can't Become Kind People) (2012.01.09) # "Long Distance" (2012.01.19) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.06) # "Neko to Tori" (Cat and Bird) (2012.03.10) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.19) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2012.04.08) # "Soitogeta Android he" (To an Android Married For Life) (2012.05.05) # "paranoia" (2012.07.09) # "shake it!" (2012.08.17) # "Heavens Lemonade" (2012.08.25) # "Okawari wo Doozo" (Have Some Seconds) (2012.08.27) # "Daidai Genome (Bitter-orange Genome) (2012.09.26) # "Sarishinohara (2012.10.17) # "Sugar Sign" (2012.12.12) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide-and-Seek Envy) (2012.12.23) # "Saisei" (Playback) (2013.02.02) # "CHAO!" (2013.02.11) # "Setagawa Night Safari" (2013.03.13) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2013.04.04) # "Koizora Yohou" (Love Sky Forecast) (2013.04.22) # "LittleSign" (2013.04.26) # "Piano Lesson" -Piano ver.- feat. himawari and fagagie (2013.05.17) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Osatou (お砂糖) |himawari.jpg|himawari's community icon, showing a sunflower |himawari marionette.22019665 p0.jpg|himawari as seen in "Marionette" |Himawari_torasuke_campanella.23652084_p1.png|himawari (left) and Torasuke, as seen in their cover of "Campanella" |himawari biera.jpg|himawari as seen in Biera }} Trivia * She likes Minaguchi Yuko. * She chose her name not so much because she likes sunflowers as because she likes the kanji of "Sunflower" (向日葵/himawari). External Links * Blog * Twitter